Whispers To My Heart
by i'mjustdancingintherain
Summary: When Sky Bright moves to the posh side of Derton, with her adoptive parents, she finds herself caught in a battle between two Kingdoms. An odd twist of fate has brought two souls so unlike together. Can Sky learn to trust the formidable Zed Benedict, the Prince of Stonegate's personal Royal Guard? Will she choose to respond to or ignore the whispers of love to her heart?


**CHAPTER ONE**

"Honey's, I'm home!" The front door snapped closed, and I was sure that everyone in this mansion of a house would have been able to hear Simon's welcome.

"How was work?" Sally looked up from her book, and a smile spread across her face as Simon walked into the sitting room.

"It was great! The art gallery have bought two more paintings from us." He leaned down and placed a kiss on Sally's cheek, before turning to where I was sat at the piano, my fingers running over the notes to Claude Debussy's Claire de Lune. "Mr Abernathy and his wife have invited us over to their residence for supper this coming Saturday evening."

Sally and I looked at each other with wide eyes. The Abernathy's were the owners of the art extremely large gallery and ever since moving to the more popular side of Derton State, Simon and Sally had been working incredibly hard to make a break in the art industry.

Letting out unladylike squeals of joy, we jumped up and launched ourselves on Simon in a form of group hug. He chuckled at our antics. "I think this calls for new gowns for the two of you?" With that said, more high pitched squeaks erupted around the room. I grabbed Sally's hands and tugged her into a little happy dance. My wavy blonde hair falling out of the pins that held into a neat bun.

We collapsed in a heap on the velvet settee that we had purchased only last week. Sally and I had been out shopping for furniture to put in the new estate Simon had surprised us with. We had come across the red velvet settee with brace buttons in one of the most expensive furniture shops, and I had insisted that we bought it, stating that it would go perfectly with the atmosphere of the sitting room, and would add an artsy vibe to it. Sally had, of course, given in to my begging and ordered, not one, but two of the beautiful sitting pieces, one for the said room, and a smaller one for my chambers. An early Christmas present, she had told me, while swiping her credit card.

The whole carriage ride home, she kept rehearsing how she would break the news to Simon., ranging from, "It's the first piece of new furniture for the estate, it had to be exquisite." , to, "My darling, I couldn't resist Sky's puppy eyes." I giggled to myself as she nervously smoothed out her purple satin gown. This was going to be so fun to watch Sally stumbling over her words as she told Simon about our home-decor shopping spree.

So here we were, sprawled across the red velvet settee with the brass buttons that had little crown embellishments on them.

"Tea is ready, Mr, Mrs, and Miss Bright." Our lovely elderly cook, Gwen, popped her head around the door, a smile that reached her twinkling eyes spread over her face. Her short grey hair pulled back into a small ponytail with a black silk tie.

"Oh stop with the formalities, Gwen! You tease us too much!" Sally laughed fondly at Gwen.

I couldn't remember a time that Gwen hadn't been with us, either as a nanny for me, our cook, or just as a dear friend. I had always looked up to Gwen as a little girl would her grandmother. Ever since Simon and Sally had adopted me when I was 10, I had come to be just as fond of Gwen as I had Sally and Simon.

Stepping into the wide corridor that lead to the dining room, I stopped to stare at the paintings that framed the ever long walls. I traced my fingers over my favourite; a delicate daisy blossoming among red roses. The label underneath the painting said, 'Why fit in when you were born to standout?"

Sally had gifted me the painting for my eleventh birthday, a year after adopting me. It had been the first thing that to coax me out of my shell. By the time they came to my rescue, and took me in as their own little girl, I had already forgotten my given name, so Sally suggested that I pick a new name. The favourite being Sky. It had taken a year for me to get used to them, and even start speaking freely around them. Now they joked that I never stopped talking, I only replied saying that I was making up for all those years I had lost my voice.

"Sky are you coming? It's your favourite; Fettuccine Alfredo." Gwen called for me, back to her usual old self, startling me out of my mind wander.

"Coming!" I called back down the hall, before picking up my skirts and hurrying to the dining room before Sally and Simon scoffed down all the food.

"Smells delicious, Gwen, and looks even better!" Gwen placed a plate of the said food in front of me as I adjusted a napkin on my lap. "Are you going to stay and join us?" I questioned her. Even though we hired her as a cook, she had a place in our family, and we always offered for her to stay for meals, and family time.

"No thank you, love. I'm going to visit my daughter, back in Cornfurd and I have to leave tonight if I want to make it in time for little Georgie's birthday." She smiled at me, and a glimpse of her little grandson popped into my head, all teeth smile and unruly curly hair. She then turned to Simon, adding, "That's if it is still alright with you that I take this long weekend off?"

"Of course, Gwen. You have worked so hard this week. Helping us with more than just the cooking and cleaning around here with the big move. You deserve to spend this weekend with your family." Simon made mock shooing motions towards the entrance hall. "Now off with you. I'm only sorry you don't get a longer holiday!"

We all chuckled as she retreated to the hall, waving her hands at us, an excited skip in her step as she went.

–-

Today was the big day. Today we were going to The Abernathy's residence. Simon had taken us to the city to get new gowns, but had left us to do the picking as he went in search of a suit for himself.

"Isn't this dress just the epitome of perfect?" Sally exclaimed as she admired the deep blue chiffon gown, that was gathered at the waist and then let out in flowing silk down the front. The bodice had beautiful silver sequence sewn in swirling shapes as it spiraled up to the plaited spaghetti straps that held the dress up.

"It looks absolutely stunning on you Sally! It really brings out the colour of your eyes. She looked up at me, done with ogling over the dress, her deep blue eyes twinkling in happiness. "You should definitely get it."

She sighed contentedly before moving back behind the black silk drapes of the changing room. "I hope Simon likes it," was the last thing I heard before going of to pick a dress for myself, finally finished with helping Sally.

That night we were sat at one of the biggest dining tables I had ever seen. It's marble top covered with an array of appetizing foods varying from a turkey that sat in the middle of the table to savory pies to sweet tarts. I made sure to put my etiquette to use, nervous that I might spill and ruin my dress, or the evening for Sally and Simon.

The dress I had chosen was an off the shoulder burgundy velvet dress that clung to my figure all the way down to my thighs were it split down one side, showing of my freshly shaved leg. I styled my the dress with black strappy open-toe heels, that exhibited my perfectly polished toe nails.

"The food is absolutely divine, Mrs Abernathy." Sally sat two seats down from me and opposite Simon. The table was so large she almost had to shout for her words to be heard by the Abernathy's who were placed at opposite ends of the table.

"Please, call me Julia. No formalities needed. " She smiled a ten watt smile, that made my insides warm. She then gestured to the food, "Compliments to our amazing chief, Lorenzo."

Over two hours flashed by filled with laughter, smiles, and chatting. It was good to see Sally getting on so well with Mrs Abernathy, and Simon, Mr Abernathy, that by the time we departed, they said their goodbyes like they were dear old friends.

"Come again soon, Sally! OH Sky we must talk about your music interests more next time!" Mrs Abernathy waved us off as we headed out of the steel gates that lead to the manor.

"Come see us next!" Suggested Sally.

"That's a great idea!" With that we were out of hearing range and I slouched into the cushions of the carriage, letting out a tired sigh.

"My back is sore from sitting so straight." I groaned, one hand on my lower back the other flung out of the carriage window, feeling the fresh night air.

"You were perfect, dear! Mrs Abernathy was quite taken by you; she told me she would personally like to give you piano lessons if you would take them." Sally was still bubbling with excitement over the whole evening.

"That is so lovely of her! Didn't you just loooove the gown she was wearing?" I sat up straight and looked back at the gold and black dress that she had been wearing. It was the kind of dress a Princess would wear. 'It was specially made for me by the Queen of Stonegate herself', she had gushed, in no way bragging.

"You're right, it was positively radiant." Simon stated before rolling his eyes. At that we all erupted with laughter, knowing full well that Simon never talked so posh.

"Well, John proposed me a promotion." At this Sally and I sat up straight, faces serious.

"He what?" Sally gasped.

"You are now looking at the personal tapestry painter for the Stonegate Royal family." I sat there gaping at him.

"No...way." Sally was just as surprised.

"They want you to be my work partner. They really liked the paintings you did for the gallery." Sally squealed at this new information.

"This has GOT to be the best night of my life!" She sat back a smug smile on her face. "That means we'll be in the palace a lot, won't we?"

"Right you are. We start on Tuesday. Sky, you should come along. I know you aren't into art that much but it could be a fun experience? You could be our assistant?" Simon aimed the last two questions at me, leaving me with an even more surprised expression.

"I'll take you up on that offer, though I don't think it would be best for me to assist you with the painting. I would ruin it for sure." I shook my head at him. "No, I think I will just come to watch, and maybe admire the palace grounds if that's allowed."

Simon agreed with that, making some excuse that I was just learning still, and needed a bit more time before my artsy flare kicked in.

–-

"Last night, a group of rebels broke into the palace and attempted to take the lives of our Royal Family. I am happy to tell you that our Royals are safe, unfortunately, the lives of ten nobles and innocents were taken. Their families might find comfort in the fact that they were doing everything they could to protect their King and Queen, and were brave til the very end." I let out a gasp at hearing the sad news. We were sat in the drawing room around the television, as the Saturday news was played.

"How terrible!" Sally cried, her hand over her heart.

"We would like to take a minute of silence for the lives lost." The Royal news reporter bowed his head at this, and we did the same, embracing the quiet, and commiserating losses. After a minute the reporter spoke up again.

"The King and Queen would now like to make an announcement." With that the image changed, and in the reporters place sat the King and Queen of Stonegate.

"We would like to thank a number of people who showed their bravery while protected the Crown, but one man in particular. Zed Benedict was visiting in the castle when hearing shouts from the Prince's Chamber, and plucked up the courage to investigate. Outside the room where a number of the said rebels attacking the Prince's Royal guards. The Prince's guards were outnumbered and lives were being lost. Mr Benedict proved his loyalty to the Crown when he dove into the middle of the fight where one rebel was trying to gain access to the Prince's Chamber. He bravely fought off the rebel and helped your future King to safety. Such bravery deserves a great reward. We would like to honour Mr Benedict's fearlessness by offering him a knightship as the Prince's Personal Royal Guard."

I glanced over at Sally and Simon who were both looking very shocked. Looking back at the television, I caught a glimpse of a dark haired, Hispanic guy. He looked no more of age then I, however, the way his piercing blue eyes glistened and his lips quirked into a smile, made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"What a show of courageousness! Not half bad looking either, is he? I can tell you'd like to see the likes of him around in the castle. " Sally had caught me staring, and waggled her eyebrows at me. I could feel a blush forming on my cheeks as I snapped my head away from an image of the curly haired, mysterious looking boy.

"Don't be ridiculous, Sally. He might have showed his bravery this once, but we don't even know what he's really like. He looks the kind of man to be involved in a band of rebels." I made up excuses, but there was no denying that I wouldn't mind bumping into him when we visited the palacde on Tuesday morn. I flicked off the television much to Simon's annoyance and Sally's amusement.

"Now if you don't mind, I am going to retire to my chamber now, and read the letter's I received today from Tina." When moving to Derton, I had to leave behind my best friend, but we promised to write to each other every day about the things we got up to.

I rolled my eyes as Sally shouted after me, "Have sweet dreams Sky!" She really wasn't very subtle, and a terrible teaser.

"Goodnight to you too." I called over my shoulder, before starting my ascent up one of the longest staircases my legs had ever climbed.

* * *

 **Hi guys!**

 **So begins the journey of Sky! I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Please review, follow and fav!**

 **All reviews are welcome, and i encourage constructive criticism. Even if you just have a few words to say, or tell me about a spelling error i made, or how much you love chocolate, i will be looking forward to your reviews!**

 **Yours truly,**

 **i'mjustdancingintherain**


End file.
